A switch may be used to selectively transfer an input signal. However, the switch inherently adds on-resistance (also referred to as Ron) to the transfer path. For example, in an ideal world, the switch would have zero impedance when the switch is in an on-state (e.g., transferring the input signal across the switch). In reality, there are one or more components in the switch that inherently have some electrical resistance which prevent the switch from performing with no impedance. The combined effect of all the resistive components may be referred to as the on-resistance.